Pancake
Main= |rarity = M |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = 镜中音 |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Green Dumpling |fa2 = Purple Dumpling |recipe = Black Pepper Beef |food type = Refreshments |birthplace = China |birth year = 1st-2nd century |cn name = 烧饼 |personality = Optimistic |height = 157cm/ 5ft.2in. |likes1 = Hawthorne Ball |likes2 = Beggar's Chicken |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Kira Buckland |cvjp = Abe Atsushi |cvcn = Xiao N (小N) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = The simplest things are the best. |bio = An optimistic young boy, who's great at doing business. He loves food and can always be seen chewing on something. On most days, you can find him roaming around doing business near the markets. |food introduction = Who doesn't love pancakes? When you wake up in the morning and see a tower of pancakes sitting on the table, you know its going to be a great day! |acquire = *Summoning *Tip Shop |events = *Get to Work! *Food Soul's Wish *Grand Dress-Up |power = 817 |atk = 23 |def = 10 |hp = 288 |crit = 353 |critdmg = 481 |atkspd = 504 |normaltitle = Forceful Head Hammer |normal = Pancake slams his head into the nearest enemy target, dealing 100% of the Food Soul's Atk as damage plus 36 extra damage. |energytitle = Whirlwind Kick |energy = Pancake continuously attacks the nearest enemy target with flying kicks, dealing 100% of the Food Soul's Atk as damage plus 167 extra damage. |title1 = Work Out |skill1 = The Food Soul's Freshness is increased by 10 points. (+10 per level) |title2 = Loved By All |skill2 = When customers pay their bills, receive an additional reward of 2 Gold. (+2 per level, up to a maximum of 49) |unlock2 = 1 Star |role2-1 = Supervisor |title3 = Gain Fame |skill3 = After customers eat at the Restaurant, receive an additional reward of 1 Fame point. (+1 per level, up to a maximum of 5 points) |unlock3 = 3 Stars |role3-1 = Supervisor |role3-2 = Staff |name = |contract = Coming from the south, heading to the north, I have good things for sale, see what I have in store! Here I have some delicious pancakes. Boss, do you want one? |login = Oh! You came, I've been waiting here for a long time~ |arena = Boss, do you want a little something to eat? |skill = Feel my wrath! |ascend = Thank you for this reward, Boss. |fatigue = I feel like I have no more energy. |recovering = Aaah, it tastes good if it's crispy on the outside and soft on the inside. Don't rush it. |attack = Boss, whatever your instructions, after this you need to give me something tasty to eat. |ko = Over... overcooked... |notice = Boss, the food is ready~ It smells delicious~ I'm drooling~ |idle1 = Boss hasn't been here recently, *sigh*... |idle2 = The simplest things are the best. |idle3 = |interaction1 = Boss, Pancake is honest with a long history and a century of fine craftsmanship. And affordable! |interaction2 = Boss, after finishing work, can I go get something to eat? |interaction3 = Boss, you want something to eat? I'll give you half of this, okay? |pledge = Attendant, although I can't give you a luxurious life, I can make you happy every day. What do you think? |intimacy1 = Attendant, do you want a piece? It's really tasty! You don't want to try some? This is my specialty. |intimacy2 = Ah, did you just say that you'll give me something delicious to eat? Where is it? |intimacy3 = Eh? You already want to put everything away? Wait a minute, I'm not done eating! |victory = |defeat = |feeding = |skin = Busboy |skin quote = It's time to earn some extra cash while on holiday! |skin acquire = Get to Work! Event, Food Soul's Wish Event, Grand Dress-Up. |skin 2 = A Fate Difficult to Escape |skin quote 2 = Huh? Why is the order so long? Let me see... I - I'll talk to the manager tomorrow! |skin acquire 2 = TBA |skin 3 = |format 3 = |skin quote 3 = |skin acquire 3 = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} Category:Souls with Restaurant Skills